


Wet Dream

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sex Work, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Steve Rogers is your biggest fan. One night he decides to take advantage of your heavy sleeping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	Wet Dream

One-thirty in the morning and Steve was on a mission. Under the cover of darkness he was able to make his way in. Your apartment was the same as he remembered. Bright and colorful, much like you. Little trinkets littered your shelves, along with books with horrendously abused pages, bends along the ends where you had marked a stopping point or your favorite passages. Your kitchen was clean, dishes meticulously stacked and an adorable little cupcake maker sat on the counter.

Looking around, he noticed your work space was littered with papers and files, but your laptop was missing from the mess. It might have been in your room.

By day, you were a writer, a starving artist waiting for her big break. You had writing gigs that gave you steady money but that wasn’t the job that paid the rent in your New York apartment. Other people probably wondered how you made enough to live pretty well on your own with no roommates. By night, you were a cam girl, feeding the fantasies of lonely and horny people looking for some kind of connection. Steve was one of those people.

He gave a careful peep into your bedroom to make sure you were asleep. You were. He stepped in slowly, making sure not to wake you. Your laptop was on your bedside table along with your phone and your camera was still set up from your last show. After that you must have fallen asleep.

Steve knew you were out for the count as soon as you went to bed. It wasn’t the first time he had been here but it was the first time he came with a plan. From his observations, you usually took your sleeping pills around midnight. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep after that. He was able to watch from the window until he knew for sure you were actually in bed so he could make his move.

A gentle touch to your cheek and you gave no reply. No indication you were awake. Perfect.

Steve pulled your blanket down and his eyes roved your body. You wore a matching set a of pink pajamas, a little pink tank top with lace shorts to match. Your nipples hardened when the cold night air hit you. Steve adjusted himself in his pants.

His hands came down to squeeze your breasts, then slowly down your abdomen until he got to the waist band of your shorts. He pulled your shorts and underwear off before settling on the bed between your legs. He put his face close to your pussy and inhaled deeply before unbuckling his pants and shoving his hand in. Just the smell of you was enough to spur him on as he touched himself.

He dipped his tongue out to lick you, starting carefully before his lips wrapped around your clit, sucking. You tasted even better than he imagined. He worked his cock and sucked at you, savoring the taste.

Then you moved.

He stopped abruptly and looked up at you. You eyes were still closed and breathing still slow. When you became motionless again, he stood from the bed and undressed himself completely. Steve pulled your tank top off and palmed your breast with one hand while the other grabbed your own hand. He wrapped your hand around his cock, pumping up and down as he fondled you.

Even if you had woken up, there wouldn’t have been much you could do against him. If he wanted to, he could hold you down and fuck you like that. It wouldn’t have been ideal, but it still would have happened. He would take you however he could and for now he couldn’t complain.

Your beautiful hand wrapped around him was more than he could ask for. The same hand you used to fuck yourself with your toys. The same hand you used to tease your clit until you came.

He had to stop. As good as it felt, he didn’t want to come in your hand. He wanted to come inside you so even after he left, you would still have a piece of him inside. A parting gift.

Steve climbed between your legs again, positioning himself at your entrance. He slid in easily and bit his lip. You were tight and warm and wet. Better than he could have imagined. All the sleepless nights of figuring out your schedule were worth it.

He pulled your legs around his waist, trying to imagine that you were awake, imagining that you wanted this. You were one of the most important people in his life. Watching you let him temporarily leave behind all the hard times he had been through. The idea that you might not accept him in your waking hours was a fear of his. That’s why he had to do this.

If he approached you and you rejected him, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He wasn’t sure if he could control himself from acting rashly and hurting you so he had to settle for this. Well, it hardly felt like settling. Your velvet heat around him was perfect. Just being in the same room as you had him content.

Maybe you could accept him one day. He just wasn’t ready for the possibility of it right now so he would have to pretend. He took your hands in his, leaning in to kiss you. He needed this. Needed the intimacy.

You tried lots of things on the cam show you did. Used lots of toys and found plenty of ways to make yourself cum and put on a show for your viewers. Steve knew a lot of people watched you. Of course they did, you were gorgeous. But sometimes he needed some one on one time with you.

He was in a paid chat with you once and you confessed to him that every guy you were with always wanted to fuck you hard, while you liked that you also occasionally wanted someone that could take their time. He wanted to be that for you. He _would_ be that for you. Right now there were no toys and no viewers. Just you and your biggest fan.

He pulled you closer to him, trying to ignore how limp your body was. He wished he could feel your nails raking down his back, your hips pushing back against him, begging him for the pleasure he could provide. Begging for him.

Your phone lit up from a notification and he quickly turned it over, not wanting the flashing light to wake you.

Little breaths escaped your lips as he thrusted into you. Even in your unconscious state you let out a little moan. Steve groaned when you tightened around him. He knew it was just a physical response to the friction but you cumming around him felt like heaven.

He was close. You felt too good to hold back. Steve couldn’t wait to leave a bit of himself inside you. Tomorrow when he watched you on the cam, he would have the memories of being inside you to guide him as he got off to your beautiful body.

He pushed in deep as he came, moaning your name softly as he filled you.

Before he could relish in the fact that he did it he actually did this, your phone rang. Loudly.

Your eyes shot open and you screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr gothgirlmahi :)


End file.
